Naughty Alice
by CretianStar
Summary: NSFW Challenge, naughtiness inside. Starts fairly tamely!
1. Fatigue

A/N: Okay in technicality I am doing the NSFW challenge but it's not going to be every day and it's not all going to be in this fandom. There'll be others dotted around, check my bio for which ones. The Alice ones will all be in Naughty Alice with different prompts for each chapter. Not too complicated.

This is short as fuck but let's be honest... what else can you do with this prompt?

* * *

><p><strong>1) Naked Cuddling<strong>

"Hatter! It's not going to happen." Alice sounds exhausted and she is.

Wonderland stamina greatly exceeds her own and it's now 4am and she wants shut eye. However her naked, tired self in ensconced in an equally naked Hatter who's still pressing into her back.

"If you're sure." As if on command his member stops nestling between her butt cheeks and he snuggles in closer. His nose in buried in the crook of neck and every breath tickles her ear and moves her hair.

"Thank you…" He's now being eerily quiet, she can never normally shut him up. "Hatter?"

Snores echo in her ear.

Damn the male ability to sleep straight away. Apparently it wasn't only oyster men that had that annoying talent. Alice cursed, wriggled once into a more comfortable position that would undoubtedly make his arm dead and settled herself to sleep.


	2. Admin

A/N: Sex at work is a massive kink.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>6) Clothed Getting Off<strong>

Alice knew she shouldn't have accepted her mum's offer of a temporary job. She knew it would never be temporary. Well it had been her intention, but the money was good for the small job though Alice had suspicions that it was her mother's doing. When your mother was practically a boss, one supposes pay perks are only natural. However such an amount of money made it hard for Alice to leave; again possibly another part of her mother's plan. Her mother hadn't always doted on Hatter, after all Alice had been seeing Jack and the next thing the poor woman knew was some random construction worker was kissing the life from her daughter in the middle of _her _living room.

It had been an awkward conversation, and introduction to David Hatter.

His vaguely British accent hadn't soothed her either, poor Carol Hamilton had a lot to deal with. But she bore it, as she saw in her daughter's usually reluctant eyes a true happiness. Whoever David Hatter was she'd put up with him. Even if he was squandering money trying to set up a tea shop in a city that lives off coffee. A pointless endeavour as far as Mrs Hamilton was concerned.

That was why she'd offered Alice a few months in her workplace, just to earn a little extra cash to keep her daughter's Dojo going – a passion that she also hadn't approved of. A few months had turned into six months and now nearly nine months down the line of being an office worker, Alice was starting to lose the will to live. Hatter noticed the change; his Alice was tired, snappy, grumpy and most of all she was **not** Alice anymore. There was no creativity, or fire, or anything that made Alice, Alice! She was starting to cancel Dojo lessons and he wasn't having that.

That's why at ten past six, when all of her colleagues had departed on the dot at five-thirty, Hatter was sneaking up the fire escape stairs to the cubicle that Alice was using. He snuck up on her, watching her momentarily as she tapped away at the keyboard, letting out puffs of breath, looking at the time on her phone, switching up an internet browser and tapping her fingers on the desk. An antsy Alice was a dangerous Alice.

"Hello love." He made her jump, defence position ready as he announced his arrival, watching as a tired grin lit up her face instead.

"Hatter, why are you here?" She looks around, seeming to realise only now, that everyone else has left.

"Oh I'm here for a specific reason." He grinned, pushing her forward on the crappy office chair so he could slot in behind her body, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"What do you mean?" She whispered, just in case.

"Well my Alice has been very unhappy at the moment; she's been tired, grumpy and not home much. It's most upsetting really, because I love my Alice." He whispers in her ear as his hands slide up her thighs, across the thigh high stockings she's elected for today and under her skirt. "See my Alice is normally in control by now but I think my Alice needs a little TLC… isn't that what you call it Oyster?" His hands are brushing across her sex now. She's wearing silk, which makes him stiffen slightly. She leans her head back against his shoulder and moans softly.

"Hatter…" She whined.

"Don't move sweetheart, I've got you." He murmurs, breath tickling over the shell of her ear, pushing her to bare her neck which his lips happily kissed across. His teeth nibbled on a patch of skin and the mew from her mouth made him press his body into her butt. His fingers are more insistent now, the scrap of fabric pushed to the side and sliding into her body.

Alice knew work had made her feel crap and there had been moments when she'd taken her ire out on the ever dutiful Hatter, guilt would consume her later on her lunch break but then she wouldn't know how to tell him she'd behaved badly. By the time she walked in Hatter was either asleep, or cooking dinner or something along those lines.

But now he was making her feel amazing, his fingers were doing something to her fatigued body. Almost washing away ever nagging client she'd dealt with since… god she could barely remember the last time she had sex… but now, now Hatter was taking every ache away with the deft movement of his clever fingers. Fingers that were used to precise movements in making teas, fingers that had the skill to bring her tumbling over the edge within five minutes, leaving her panting, legs spread and whimpering his name.

"How was that beautiful?" He practically purred in her ear as she lets out an incoherent whine. She can feel his smile against the skin of her neck.

"We need to get home ASAP." She gasps and turns to face him with a contented look on her face. She kissed him hard. "After I've left my resignation on my boss' desk."


End file.
